Feeling
by booknerdjewel
Summary: Maya Hart is a fifteen-year-old girl who is broken. Shawn Hunter is a thirty-five-year-old man who is willing to help a broken Maya. He just didn't realize how broken she really was. He's not even sure he can save her, but he's going to if it's the last thing he does. This story is going to be complete for now because I plan on changing it.
1. One

**Hey, guys, this new story**

 _ **Feeling**_ **is a mature story.**

 **WARNING:**

 **This story contains cutting and other things related to that. If you**

 **are not comfortable with that, please don't read this story.**

 **Thanks,**

 **JuJuB7**

* * *

 **One**

Maya would always watch as her mother left with her new boyfriend, again. Maya didn't like her mother's new boyfriend. He was always rude and gross, she has no idea what her mother was thinking dating him, but then again she doesn't know her mother anymore. Her mother, Katy, constantly spent her nights with her boyfriend, leaving Maya to fend for herself. She usually went over to the Matthews, they understood, but they never ever talked about it, they knew better. She rarely discussed her mother or her boyfriend. Her personality changed and everyone noticed. Everyone was worried, but no one more than Shawn. He came back after he found that Katy was putting her new boyfriend before her own daughter. Shawn was upset, but the angry quickly left after the instant he saw Maya. He could tell that she was hurt, sad, lost. All he did was hug, held her while she sobbed in his arms. It was then he decided that he wouldn't be traveling anymore, he would make his home in New York, and he would take care of Maya. He moved into the same apartment as the Matthews, he knew Maya would come to his apartment when her mother left. He even had a room for her, with stuff he let her pick out.

Maya liked the fact that Shawn decided to stay in New York, she could go to his apartment and actually be happy. So much, that she spent most of her time at Shawn's, she even slept there, and her mother didn't even worry. Maya liked living with Shawn, she felt like she had a family. Yet, deep down inside she still felt incomplete, hurt, alone. She didn't tell anyone how she really felt, she always kept it inside. She thoughts, sometimes, that people noticed, but they didn't say anything. She would often wonder how long Shawn would stick around before he took off again. She would always be saddened by the thought of losing Shawn. He was like a father to her and she's already lost one father, she didn't want to lose another. This thought always haunted her mind. It caused her to lose control, not the breaking everything in sight and screaming like there was no tomorrow. No. The way she lost control was hiding in her bedroom, partially in the closet, in Shawn's apartment, knowing that he wasn't even home, and she would slash that razor blade across her wrist and watch as the blood would fall down her arm.

So maybe Maya was depressed, but what kid in her situation wouldn't be. Sure, she had great friends who would be her family, but deep down, Maya knew that they weren't her real family. No matter what anybody said, she would never have a family and she just had to come to terms with that. Maybe that's why she turned to cutting. It gave that feeling that she was still well and alive, not that it mattered. Maya had been dead for a long time, inside her head she would often call herself a zombie because that's how she felt, dead, but still able to walk. She would laugh every time she was alone and this thought crossed her mind. You─ Maya Penelope Hart─ are dead, completely dead. She was almost glad that nobody knew what really went through her head, but also sad because nobody would be able to help unless she told them and she was not going to tell them, at least not anytime soon. Yet, she knew that she should, at least, someone, anyone, but she couldn't bring herself to tell one person and that scared her. It scared her beyond belief. All these mixed emotions were confusing her which is why she decided it was time to get her trusted razor blade out and hide in her closet, in the darkest place she could find. She watched as the blood fall down her arm, staining her white shirt. She didn't care, at the moment, that Shawn was home, all she knew is that she needed some relief and that it couldn't wait. She didn't even notice when the closet door opened. She didn't notice the look on his face when he found out what she was doing. She didn't notice the few tears silently falling down his cheeks. She only noticed the warm blood running down her arm. Maya didn't feel anything when she noticed Shawn looking down on her. She didn't feel anything. Not happiness or sadness, she wasn't even mad.

Maya felt nothing anymore.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story, updates will be every week.**

 **Thanks, again, for reading.**

 **JuJuB7**


	2. Two

**Two**

She didn't care that someone finally caught her. She didn't care that it was Shawn. She didn't care that she held the evidence in her hand. She didn't care that she was cutting. She simply didn't care. Her emotional status was smaller and smaller by the day. By now it was almost nothing. Almost nothing─ she thought─ that's what I am. Maya was in her own world, again, that she had all forgotten that Shawn was even there or maybe she just didn't care. Before she knew it, she took the blade and ran it across her arm, again, but she didn't have time to enjoy the feeling that she longed for because the blade was ripped from her hand by a sad, yet angry Shawn. She didn't look at him, she didn't want to. She knew that he was disappointed. She would have been disappointed she was in Shawn's shoes. Yet, even though this thought crossed her mind, she didn't care. She didn't care. It was the thought that always ran through her head. Didn't care. It was almost like her new motto.

Maya feels the tears falling down her cheeks, she didn't even realize that she started crying. She didn't even know why she was crying. She thought she had no feelings left in her. She looked the opposite way, she knew she couldn't face Shawn. She didn't want to face him, after all, she had been caught doing one of the worse things a fifteen-year-old could be caught doing, the others being drinking and doing drugs. Lucky for her, Maya hasn't done those two things, as of yet. She did have sex, but that was just a one-night stand sort of thing, nothing important. She tried to listen as she heard the footsteps walk away, but that sound never came. The only thing that came was someone moving the hair away from her face and gently rubbing her cheek. She turned her head to see Shawn kneeled down to her height. Yes, he has a sad look, but there is something else. Something she doesn't recognize.

"We have to talk, don't we?" Maya says.

"Yes," Shawn says.

"I'm sorry," Maya whispers. "I know you are disappointed in me. I know I should have gone to you, or something, but I didn't-"

"Why didn't you go to someone?" Shawn asks in a whisper. "Why didn't you come to me? I thought you would come to me with anything."

"I didn't think anyone cared. I thought you would leave-"

"Maya, I would never leave. I promised you that I would always be there for you. I am not going anywhere."

"I just thought-"

"Maya," Shawn says in a soft gentle voice. "Let's go out to the living room. We have a lot to talk about, but I also have to call Corey and Topanga."

"Why?" Maya asks, angrily and fresh tears falling down her face. "Why do they need to know?"

"Hey, hey, relax. They have to know because we all need to make that you are okay."

"Please, don't do this… I can't face them."

"Maya, honey, I have to," Shawn says, sighing. "I won't call them right now, but I will call them later. Come on, we need to get all this blood off of you.

Maya places her head on top of her knees, her hair falls in front of her face. Shawn can see her body physical shaking. Shawn pulls Maya towards him and wraps his arms around her, he places his head on top of hers after he places a kiss there.

Shawn couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. When he came into Maya's room he didn't expect to find a broken Maya in her closet with blood all over her arms. He knew Maya was broken, but he didn't know how broken she was. He knew he had to improve Maya's life. He knew…

Shawn knew he couldn't leave Maya alone.


	3. Three

**Three**

Shawn sat on the couch with a sleeping Maya leaning up against him, he gently rubbed her head. He still couldn't believe what had happened today. He thought today would be such a different day, but it wasn't. He knew he had to change things. A lot of things. The first thing he had to do was a room search. Even though he hated the fact that he had to do a room search, he knew he had to do it. If he was going to help Maya, he needed to start with a room search. Everything he didn't approve of would leave. He pains him to think that Maya─ his princess─ was in so much pain. She may not be his biological daughter, but that doesn't matter because she is his daughter, no matter what anyone else says. He knew he had to help his daughter. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to her. He didn't want to spend a day without his daughter. Yes, he knew what these thoughts Maya was having would lead to. He knew she would eventually think about suicide and he didn't want that. That's the worse thing a fifteen year old could think. A few tears slipped, but he quickly wiped them away with his free hand. He needed to call Corey. Corey would know how to hand this situation, so would Topanga. He hadn't had a chance to call them earlier because he was busy helping Maya, which wasn't a bad thing. He really needed to make sure she was okay before he called them over. He spent an hour holding Maya in her room while she continued to sob. He then spent the next hour cleaning up Maya's arms. It was painful for him almost as much as for Maya. He didn't like looking at her sad face, she looked so lost. He knew he shouldn't, but he blamed himself. He blamed himself because he didn't see how broken Maya really was. He thought she was just sad and upset because Katy spent (in his opinion) way too much to with her boyfriend. He knew Maya spent most of, if not all her time at his apartment. He was sure that she didn't even go home at this point, Shawn was sure most of her things from were here. He was saddened by the way Maya has been treated in her young life. Maybe that's why she turned to cutting because of all the shit she's had to deal with. Shawn places a kiss on top of Maya's head and carefully gets up off the couch, heading towards Maya's room.

He searched and searched her room, looking for anything and everything that didn't belong there. He's been at this for only twenty minutes and he's already found four razors. Now five razors, he wonders where she could have gotten all these razors. He knew he was going to talk to Maya in order to get some answers. He knew it was going to be heard, but he knew he needed answers in order to help her. He didn't like seeing Maya this way, it pained him to see Maya this way. He made a promise to himself when he returned that he would do everything in his power to make sure Maya had a good life and now he was failing at that. He never realised how hard it was to be a parent, but slowly he was learning how hard it actually was. Not only for himself, but also for Maya, the girl who's been through so much. He still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He knew after the room search, he was going to call Corey. He would need his best friend's advice and help if he wanted to help Maya get through this. Shawn knew he wanted to get down to the root of Maya's problem and see if it's just Maya's mother. Well, no, it can't be just her mother, it probably has something to do with her father. Some many family problems, that's where Shawn can relate to family problems. He doesn't like to relive the past, but reliving the past is going to help Maya then that's what he's gonna have to do. He would do anything for Maya. Anything. But as right now, he needed to finish the room search. He just needed to get this over with, he hated this, but he needed to rid of all the things that don't belong.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve. Twelve razor blades. It tore him apart to know Maya had twelve razor blades hidden in her room. He walks out of her room, the first thing he sees a curled up shaking Maya on the couch. He quickly makes his over to her and realises that she is still asleep, just suffering from a bad dream. He gently rubbed Maya's cheek and watched as she slowly woke up. Those blue piercing eyes staring at him.

"Daddy," Maya says, a sad look in her eyes, "Please help me."


	4. Four

**Four**

Maya watched, from a distant, as Shawn was busy writing something while standing at the kitchen counter. She didn't want to interrupt, but she really wanted to talk to Shawn. She wanted to talk to him about last night and well, everything that happened. The thing was she didn't know how to start the conversation. She'd probably been standing there for at least twenty minutes, and still she hadn't been able to come up with a way to start the conversation. She remember, briefly, how last night she called Shawn 'daddy'. She still couldn't believe she said that. She wondered how Shawn felt when she called him that. That's what she wanted to ask him. How he really felt. Yet, she was afraid of getting her feelings hurt. She didn't want her feelings hurt, her feelings had been hurt enough already. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice Shawn walking over to her.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" Shawn asks, placing his hands on Maya's shoulders.

"Um, I, um," Maya stutters.

"Hey, it's alright," Shawn says. "You can talk to me, you know that. You can tell me any"

"I called you daddy," Maya whispers. "I've never called anyone daddy, not even my own father. I-I want to know how you felt- feel about me calling you daddy."

"Maya, my sweet princess," Shawn says with a smile and taking Maya's hand. "Come sit down with me."

"That's it," Maya says. "That can't be it. Come sit down with me. What the hell? I need to know what's going on in that head. Err, you're just like Josh after we-"

"We what?"

"Nothing."

"Maya, did you and Josh do something?"

"No, we were talking about me calling you daddy. This has nothing to do with Josh. So let's get back to that topic."

"New topic. Josh."

"Err, your such a dad."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, god, all we did was- Nothing."

"Maya Penelope Hart, yesterday was a crazy ass day. I promised you that I would help, but in order for me to do that you have to tell me everything," Shawn pauses. "Everything, including what happens with boys."

"We-um- we had sex," Maya stutters in a whisper.

"What? You're only fifteen."

"We had sex when we went to that party," Maya pauses. "I'm sorry."

"Listen, I had sex when I was young so I can't be mad, but please tell me you two used protection."

"I wish I could," Maya whispers, tears forming in her eyes. "But I can't because we didn't. I really wish I could take everything back."

"Maya," Shawn says.

"I'm sorry, I know I've done a lot of things, and this is probably the worst thing I've ever done. I don't know what I was thinking," Maya chuckles, and pulls away from Shawn and starts walking around the living room. "That's the problem, we weren't thinking. If we were thinking we wouldn't have done it, but we did and now we have to pay the consequences."

"Consequences?"

Maya stops walking around the living, she not's facing Shawn, but Shawn could tell that tears were falling from her eyes. Shawn walks up behind Maya, he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Maya," Shawn says. "What are the consequences?"

Maya doesn't say anything, she doesn't even turn around. She remains standing in her spot and continues to silently cry.

"Maya, can you please tell me what the consequences are?"

Maya turns and faces Shawn, her eyes puffy and red from the tears. Her cheeks evident of tear stains. She avoids Shawn's eyes and continues to stare at the floor. She grips the bottom of her skirt with her clenched hands.

"Maya Penelope Hart, tell me right now," Shawn says.

"P-pre-pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

Maya silently nods her head, still not meeting Shawn's eyes. She's such ashamed of herself. Shawn doesn't say anything else, Maya takes that as an answer. Maya quickly looks up then starts walking towards her bedroom. However, she doesn't get very far. Shawn grabs her arm and pulls her back so she is standing in front of him. He places his hands on both of her cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you, baby girl," Shawn says. "Well, I may be a little upset, but I'm not going to stay mad at you."

"How can't you be mad?" Maya asks. "I'm pregnant… I'm a fifteen-year-old who is pregnant!"

"Maya," Shawn says. "Everything will be alright."


	5. Five

**AN: New chapters will be posted every Wednesday throughout the month of July.**

* * *

 **Five**

 _Maya needed to get away from her horrible life, the party was her way out. She didn't really know anyone at the party. The only person she knew was Josh. They didn't come together, they just happened to showed up at the same party. Josh had ignored her, at this point she was use to people ignoring her, all the time. Unlike all those other times when people would ignore her, she had alcohol, lots of alcohol. What she didn't expect was her drink being taken away from her after her seventh drink. She didn't expect to be dragged from the party to an upstairs guest bedroom. She didn't expect for him to do all that._

 _Maya just laid on the bed while Josh sat on the edge and moved her hair out of her face. Neither of them said anything. They just stared into each other's eyes. Next thing Maya knew, Josh's lips were on hers. She parts her lips allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She can feel his hands under her shirt, one massaging her stomach while the other wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips move from hers to her chin and then to her neck, making their way further and further down. Maya moans, her hands slid up and down Josh's back. It feels so good, she doesn't want to stop. She's not going to stop. She only hopes Josh doesn't want to stop too._

 _NEXT MORNING_

 _Maya is awakened by a gentle shake on her shoulder, she opens her eyes to see Josh holding her shirt out in front of him. She takes one look at his face and knows that everything will just go back to normal. She knows he regrets last night. She can tell. She sits up and grabs her shirt from him, throwing it on quickly. Josh watches her the whole time. Once she is done putting her shirt on, Maya doesn't look up, waiting for Josh to leave. Josh realizes that Maya isn't going to look at him, he reaches down to her chin and lifts it up and places a long kiss on her lips._

" _What was that for?" Maya asks, pulling away._

" _What," Josh says. "I can't give you a kiss."_

" _I thought you regretted last night, I know we both weren't in our right mind," Maya pauses._

" _I slept with my best friend's uncle."_

" _You shouldn't regret this because I don't."_

" _You don't?"_

" _No, I don't," Josh says, looking into Maya's eyes. "Last night was one of the best nights I had in a long time. I don't want you to regret last night, I know it was your first time."_

 _Maya looks up at Josh, she reaches up, wraps her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, pulling him onto the bed on top of her. Josh's hands wrap around Maya's body pulling her closer to him. After a heated make out, Josh pulls away._

" _I really should get you home," Josh says. "You've been out all night."_

 _Maya gives a weak smile._

Maya knocks on the door, she doesn't have to wait long for the door to be opened. Standing on the other side is Josh. She knows he's shocked to see her. She knows she has to tell him. She would feel so guilty is she didn't.

"Maya, what are you doing here?" Josh asks.

"I need to tell you something," Maya says weakly, going pale. "It's really important."

"Hey," Josh says, putting a hand on Maya's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

"Sure."

Maya walks in Josh's dorm room and listens as he closes the door. Josh then guides Maya to his bed where they both sit down. Maya looks down, not wanting Josh to see the tears falling down her cheeks. However, Josh does notice and is upset because she's upset.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks.

"Do you remember when we went to that party?"

"Of course," Josh pauses. "I could never forget that night like I said it was the best night of my life. Why?"

"We didn't use protection," Maya states.

"Uh, no," Josh pauses. "Why? Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I am," Maya says.

"You are what?" Josh asks.

"Pregnant," Maya says. "I'm pregnant."

"I, uh," Josh stumbles.

"I know," Maya pauses. "Listen, I know this wasn't something you were expecting so I understand if you don't want anything to do with me or our baby. Shawn said he would help me with everything."

"Maya, Maya," Josh says, putting his hands on top of Maya's. "I want to be involved in your life and our baby's life."

"Are you sure?" Maya asks. "Because I'm sure, with Shawn's help, I can raise this baby. I know you're in college and a baby isn't on your plate."

"Maya," Josh says firmly. "I'm not going to abandon my baby and I'm not going to let you raise our baby on your own."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Maya asks, tears ow falling down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Maya," Josh pauses, and hints a smile. "Listen to me when I say that yes, I am freaking out inside, but not on the outside. You are stressing out which means I need to remain calm if I'm going to calm you down."

"Oh."

"And listen to me when I say this, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, alright. We're going to do this together. Do you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good," Josh smiles then kisses Maya on the cheek. "Are you okay? I know this is going to be a lot on you."

"I'll be okay."

"Maya."

"Josh."

"Can I feel the baby?"

"The baby isn't that big."

"I don't care, I just want to."

"Alright," Maya says, leaning against the wall and lifting her shirt up.

Josh hesitantly places his hand on top of Maya's stomach. Maya shivers when his hand comes in contact with her stomach. She smiles when he starts rubbing circles on her stomach.

"It's real," Josh whispers.

"Yeah, it is," Maya also whispers.

 _SHAWN'S APARTMENT_

Shawn is sitting on the couch, going through pictures on his laptop when a knock on his door sounds. Shawn closes the laptop and walks to the door and opens it. He's breathes a breath of relief when he sees who is standing on the other side.

"I really appreciate you coming so soon," Shawn says.

"Shawn, what is it? Everything okay?" Topanga asks, rushing into the apartment. "You sounded unnerved on the phone. What's going on?"

"We should sit down," Shawn says.

Topanga quickly sits down on the couch, Shawn quickly follows.

"What's going on?" Topanga asks.

."It's about Maya," Shawn pauses. "I found her cutting…"

"What? Please tell me you took the razor away."

"Of course, there was more than one, but that's not the only thing."

"Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's pregnant."


	6. Six

**Six**

 **JOSH'S DORM**

Josh watches as Maya is sleeping, she looks so peaceful as she is sleeping. He looks at her stomach and still can't believe that she is carrying his baby. His baby. He was going to be a father. Sure, he didn't expect life to turn out like this, but it is happening. He is happy it is happening like this. This baby couldn't have come at a better time. He knows Maya wasn't doing so well, and he wasn't doing so well either. He could remember what he was doing right before Maya knocked.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _He looked at the note one more time, making sure everything was perfect. He couldn't believe his stupid life had finally come to this. He felt like there was nothing left in his life to live for. He could only remember one good night and that was with Maya. No other time had been good. He hadn't talked to Maya in weeks, he was sad. Too sad to continue living this life. He was about take the bottle of pills when a knock on his door disrupts him. He sighs, putting the bottle down. He walks to the door and opens it. It feels like he's stopped breathing when he sees who is standing on the other side. It's Maya. He couldn't believe she was actually standing there. He wasn't sure if this was real or pretend. He sure it was pretend until she spoke, he knew it was real then. All of the bad thoughts that were in his mind suddenly seemed to fade away and a smile seemed to appear on his face. He welcomes her, forgetting everything he about to do._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Josh is now laying next to Maya, his hand protectively over her stomach. He still can't wrap his mind around the fact that she is pregnant. He didn't care that they were young, he knew he wanted this baby. This baby was their miracle baby. This baby is going to heal both of them. Truth be told, he always liked Maya, but he didn't act on his feelings because Maya is his niece's best friend. Before this, he wasn't going to date his niece's best friend. It just felt weird. Now it doesn't feel weird, it hasn't been weird since they had sex. He didn't know what changed, but something changed. It didn't matter that they were both drunk that night, but it was a changing point for them. And now, this baby was another changing point. It was a wonderful changing point. No doubt that this baby was becoming a wonderful changing point. This baby is changing their lives. Josh knows this baby is changing their lives in the best ways possible.


	7. Seven

**Seven**

Maya sits on Josh's bed, reading the note. The note he wrote. She just found it when she was looking around his dorm room because he left her alone while he went out to get some food. She couldn't believe it when she found the note. She instantly knew it was Josh's. Why? Because Josh lives in a single dorm room. This note he wrote, it was a suicide note. She didn't know how bad Josh was until she found this. He was worse than her. He needed help just like she did. Maybe the could help each other. This baby was helping her, maybe the baby would help him too. She could only hope.

"Hope," Maya whispers. "We always have to have hope."

"Maya?" Josh asks.

Maya looks up with tears in her eyes, Josh is standing in the doorway. He places the bag of onto his desk and makes his way to Maya. He also has tears in his eyes. Josh slowly takes the note out of Maya's hands. He then looks at the note himself, rereading the note he wrote before she showed up.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" Maya asks, standing up, clearly angry. "Or were you just going to pretend that you weren't going to kill yourself!"

"Maya," Josh pleas. "Calm down, this isn't good for the baby."

"Answer me, Josh!" Maya shouts. "Were you going to tell me that you were going to commit suicide?!"

"No," Josh whispers.

"You weren't going to tell me that before I got here before I told you about our baby, you were going to commit suicide. Josh, don't you know how serious this is? We need to talk about this… You need to tell your parents."

"No!" Josh shouts. "I'm not telling them! They can't know!"

"Why not?" Maya whispers.

"Because they can't know, no one can know. You aren't even supposed to know."

"You weren't going to tell me," Maya says, more tears forming in her eyes. "Don't you trust me, Josh, I'm carrying your baby. I thought we could trust each other. Clearly, I was wrong. I should go. This too much right now."

"Maya," Josh pleas.

The door slams. Maya is gone. Josh slumps onto his bed and takes a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He let the tears fall. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. Not at all.


	8. Eight

**Eight**

Maya slams the apartment door. She doesn't notice the two occupants on the couch. She just walks straight into her room. The two occupants: Shawn and Topanga. They don't make a sound until they hear Maya's bedroom door slam shut. As soon as they hear the door slam, they breathe again. Neither one of them is sure what's going on. Neither one of them has ever seen Maya this mad before. Neither one of them is sure if they should go talk to her or if they should leave her alone till she cools down. But Shawn doesn't want her doing anything to harm herself.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Shawn says.

"No, I'll go talk to her," Topanga says. "She hasn't had any mom figure talk to in awhile. I think it would be better if I went. Maybe, she'll open up to me more."

"Alright," Shawn says, not arguing.

Topanga stands from her spot on the couch and walks towards Maya's room. She stops at the door and knocks on the door. After a few seconds, Topanga hears a quiet yes. Topanga opens the door and walks into the room, closing the door behind her. She moves to sit on Maya's bed where Maya is sitting.

"I don't know you were here," Maya says.

"Shawn told me everything."

"Of course, he did."

"What's bothering you?"

"I, um, I just came back from Josh's dorm. I went over there to tell that I was pregnant… He went out to get some food. I found a suicide note. He was going to kill himself, but he's not anymore because of the baby. But that's not why I'm upset. Of course, I'm upset that he was going to kill himself, but I'm more upset that he wasn't going to tell me that he was going to try and kill himself."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maya," Topanga says, wrapping her arms around Maya. "You should know Josh confided in Cory and I. He's been having a hard time with his parents and he's been feeling really down. It's not anything you did. He probably wanted to protect you. I'm not surprised you are upset. What you really need right now is some rest. The past couple of days has been rough. Get some rest. We'll talk later."


End file.
